


You must be mine

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jealousy, Moral Dilemmas, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Rita is an employee at L-Corp and she is head over heels with Lena. What is going to happen when the CEO starts dating Kara?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. How do we get here?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm writing this at work and I love it and hate at the same time.   
> It's a two chapters story. be patient and I'm sorry

The idea of working at L-Corp was to be near her huge crush. The CEO of said enterprise. Rita López has been known since a long time who she was, and she was as lesbian as they come. So, when she was in college and the news showed for the first time a young Lena Luthor she fell struck by a massive crush and fell in love irremediable fast with the Luthor heiress. After that, she even changed her major at college to fulfill her plan of working with Lena and make her fall in love with her.

It took her almost 5 years to finally being working at L-Corp. Luckily for her, Lena had moved the company to National City, so Rita didn’t need to move all the way to Metropolis. She was sure destiny was on her side.

Another, few months later and she was working one floor below THE Lena Luthor which meant more chances to bump into the CEO on the elevator.

It wasn’t just Rita’s perspective, but Lena was really nice. The kind of person who says hello to every employee on her way to her office and of course she knew everyone by their name.

So, every morning Rita ‘accidentally’ finds Lena on their way up and being the nice person the raven-haired was she always makes small talk with Rita.

Rita wasn’t unpleasant to the sight, so she entertained the idea of being a real candidate to Lena’s love life. Long red hair soft freckles on her nose and deep brown eyes were the attributes Rita would use to seduce the CEO, and of course her intelligence. Twice, Rita tried to become Lena’s personal assistance, but damn Jess and her diligence it was virtually impossible to achieve that position. Having majoring in HR soon Rita became the one in charge of media release for L-Corp which meant actually spending time with Lena freaking Luthor.

Rita was working on her confidence to ask Lena out when some events started to happen all at once. Lena’s life was on risk almost every day. In fact, the CEO spared her life by a little HR incident so she couldn’t make on time to the trial flight of the Venture. And later that week, Supergirl saved her from a drone attack. Apart from that, a new face started to become a regular on Lena’s office. A reporter -puaj! Rita thought- the problem came with time. The blonde reporter spent more and more time alone with Lena. Even the CEO started to cancel meetings on the blonde’s behalf and the worst? The raven-haired didn’t spend much time with Rita any longer. All because of that reporter…Rita hated her with her guts. Jess gave her some information about the blonde and Rita had the idea to investigate her so maybe if she found something wrong, Lena wouldn’t want to spend time with the reporter anymore.

Kara Danvers was perfect! And Rita was angry about that. And now Lena and Kara spend more time together.

One day, Lena forgot to tell Jess to tell Rita that their meeting was cancelled and that’s how Rita found out that Kara and Lena were dating. She saw both women mid-kiss and close the door with anger. How dare the blonde to take away Rita’s chance with Lena?

Something snapped inside Rita. She left work early that day, and after crying her eyes out for most the afternoon. She started to plan her revenge. Yes! That was it. She needed to have Lena for herself and try to explain the raven-haired woman about her undying love and how much better than the blonde she was? Lena deserved someone who worship the land she is walking on. Rita will be that person.

Next morning, Rita went to work like every morning. She had her plan sorted out and first things first. She needed to get rid of Jess. Collecting a favor from the woman in the front desk, Rita used her phone to communicate Jess that an important package for Miss Luthor was waiting there and needed her approval. Jess accepted immediately and just in time to see Lena making her entrance. Calculating that Jess was going on her way down on one elevator, she hurried to catch Lena using the other one.

Lena smiled at her and said hello like usual. Rita was about to answer when the CEO’s personal phone rang and according to her smile it was Kara. Jealousy bubbled up inside the red-haired woman and rapidly grabbed a gun from inside her purse commanding Lena to not pick up the phone. Not understanding first because the gun wasn’t in full view Lena laughed and asked why she would do that and then her face dropped. The woman with the gun barked the order again and Lena dropped the phone.

After a few minutes, both arrived at Lena’s floor. Knowing what to do, Rita pressed a secret button and the entire floor went into locked out. So, they were alone, and that was the perfect chance for Rita to show Lena how good they were for each other.

“Rita, I don’t know what’s going on, but I know we can work it out.”

“Of course, Lena. First, you must grab your phone and end everything with Kara Danvers…you would be mine”


	2. The limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the story.   
> Rita being creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!   
> sorry for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.  
> and I have no beta reader

_“Of course, Lena. First, you must grab your phone and end everything with Kara Danvers…you would be mine”_

Lena didn’t want to do such thing. Not because she thought Kara would believe it, but because Kara would know that something was off and Supergirl wasn’t necessary to deal with a human and an angry Kriptonian could be potentially dangerous.

Of course, Kara had come clean when they started their relationship that was fairly new. Lena had enjoyed her girlfriend’s honesty and since she was already in love with the reporter, being an Alien or Supergirl it wasn’t something that Lena really cared about.

Rita saw that Lena wasn’t even trying to comply the order. And that set her off. Why Lena wasn’t capable to see the great person Rita was or how in love she was?

The red-haired woman decided to forgive Lena for the misstep of dating the reporter, but the offer of forgiveness was expiring rather quickly.

“Lena, if you don’t end things with the blonde, I’ll kill her and then I’ll kill you. You must see that we are meant to be together. I’ve done many things for you. So many things for you and I can share our lives”

Lena’s office phone started to ring and even before the CEO could move, Rita was already picking it up. It was Jess

“Jess, great you’re calling, I need you please to put Kara Danvers on the phone. Lena has something to say to her”

The mistake Rita made on that conversation over the phone was undervalued Jess’ worth. Immediately, the assistant knew something wasn’t right. If Lena activated the lock down, why on Earth Rita Lopez was inside her office and not in the floor she belonged to. So, Jess indeed called Kara who was Supergirl and of course, Jess knew (glasses? Really?)

Less than a minute since Jess called and Lena tried to reach for Kara, but the line was occupied. Rita relaxed a bit allowing Lena and herself take a seat on the big white couch in the middle of the big office.

“Lena, please, you must know that I’ve been in love since the day I first saw you”

“You have been in love with me for 4 years? Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena said

“Oh no, not 4 years but 8. I was in college and your pretty face was shown on T.V. I remember exactly that was the day I change my Major and decided to meet you no matter what”

“WOW…I mean that is so sweet…but why you didn’t tell me?” Lena asked again totally taken aback by Rita’s comments and clear obsession.

“Well, I wanted to be worth it of you. And you have been single for a long time so my plan was to woo you slowly but then that awful blonde bitch appeared and now, I have to win you with everything I have”

“What is your plan?” Lena asked shaking notoriously.

“you don’t need to be scare, sweet Lena. I have a theory. This is my story and the main character always gets the girl, right? So, I’ll face Kara Fucking Danvers and show her that she is not allow on my story… I mean our story…right Lena love?”

“Y-y-yeah Rita…da-darling”

‘Good’ Rita thought. It was a matter of time until the blonde called, and once Lena was single again, she could show her how good lover she was.

10 minutes spent Rita telling everything about herself to Lena ‘We must know each other to start something, right?’ The read-haired said.

“You know Lena? I think your blonde is not that into you as you may think. 10 minutes and she hasn’t called”

Rita was enjoying the situation deeply and seeing the chance she leaned into Lena’s space to try and kiss her but the CEO stopped her pushing her away. Rita saw red and smacked Lena with the grip of her gun

“Why don’t you want me!?” Rita slapped Lena this time.

Lena held every scream and grunt and tear to not alert Kara and unleash the Kriptonian’s rage. However, Lena’s heartbeat was drumming wildly and Kara being in her Supergirl regalia at the reception hall with Jess picked immediately the speed on Lena’s heart. One second later, Supergirl was flying up to the sky to reach the CEO’s balcony.

Rita didn’t notice the blonde heroine watching her when she slapped Lena for the third and last time. Next second, Supergirl was crashing her wrist with her bare hands.

The read-haired dropped to her knees and Supergirl still didn’t let her go. Kara looked at Lena and saw the cut over her brow dripping blood to her pretty face and she lost it.

Without even thinking about the repercussion of her actions, Kara grabbed Rita’s other hand and crushed her other wrist. At this point, Rita’s screams were loud enough for the whole floor to hear and the police who was outside trying desperately to get in thinking something was really wrong. And it was.

Lena couldn’t believe her eyes. Kara has lost all control and that was disturbing. She needed to stop her.

Rita kept screaming of pain and some apologies trying to free herself from the raging goddess. ‘I’m going to die’ Rita thought completely sure she wouldn’t survive the attack of Supergirl

“I love you, Lena” Rita said crying ready to say goodbye to the love of her life.

“NOOOO” Supergirl screamed “you are not the martyr here. You are the bad guy. And now, you are gonna died knowing that you are the bad guy on Lena’s story!!!!” Kara raised her fist

Rita closed her eyes, but the blow never came. And when she dared to open them, she saw Lena hugging Supergirl from behind burying her face on the blonde’s back. And Rita saw it…Supergirl’s rage left her body and she also saw Kara in the room with them. And something clicked on her brain. This wasn’t her story. She was the guest character on Lena and Kara’s story and Super---Kara was right…Rita was the villain on their story.

“I wish I could use my hands…I would have kill myself for what I have done to you and everybody in my life…I don’t want to live anymore” Rita whispered but Lena and Kara heard it.

Lena kneeled next to Rita and stroked her cheek softly “don’t worry Rita. I have a solution for you. Would you allow me to help you?”

Rita nodded just a second before passing out.

Kara grabbed Rita and took her to the DEO. Lena worked with the police saying that the menace was taken cared by Supergirl and the kidnapper was on his way to jail.  
Next part was convince Jess that Kara wasn’t a superheroine and Lena failed totally so after that they made Jess to sign a ND agreement with the DEO.

J’onn took care of Rita and she decided to erase her memory about the crazy stuff she had done and even the DEO gave her a job to keep her watched.

Finally, Lena and Kara could talk about the incident. The blonde apologies thousand times to Lena but the CEO knew where that anger came from. And she didn’t mean LOVE but fear.

The couple talked all night solving the consequences of Rita’s attack. They spent all night planning how to write this story where both were the main characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake. English is not my mother tongue


End file.
